Currently, makeup has become an indispensible part of people's daily life. There are many varieties of cosmetics, such as powder, liquid and paste. To facilitate the use of cosmetics, people usually make different cosmetics into different shapes and fill them in suitable containers. Wherein the cosmetics with the shape of powder stick, such as lipstick, lip cream, concealer, skin whitening stick and sun cream stick, are filled in the powder stick tube, collectively known as lipstick tube, to be designed and manufactured.
Currently, the lipstick tubes on the market usually include a cover, a mechanism and a base, wherein the mechanism includes an A-shell, an innerbody, a cup and a spiral, and the assembled mechanism is sleeved in the base and then matches with the cover to form the finished product of lipstick tube. At present, the lubricating oil and glue are used to realize a smoothly, flexibly relative movement and fixation among components in most lipstick tubes. Therefore, such defects, such as increased production cost, complex process, and easily causing pollution, may occur.
The patent numbered CN201767295U discloses a mechanism of a lipstick tube, including an A-shell, a spiral, an innerbody and a cup, which are coaxially sleeved from outside to inside in sequence, wherein the A-shell is fixedly connected with the spiral; a spiral guide groove is provided on the inner circumference of the spiral, a notch is provided on the wall surface of the innerbody along the axial direction thereof, a bulge which passes through the notch and extends into the guide groove is provided on the outer circumference of the cup, and a plurality of bumps which are fixed on the inner circumference of the spiral or on the outer circumference of the innerbody are provided between the bottom end of the spiral and the innerbody.
The plurality of bumps, provided between the bottom end of the spiral and the innerbody, of the mechanism of the abovementioned utility model adjusts the distance between the spiral and the innerbody, so as to control the friction and the torsion during rotation between the spiral and the innerbody. However, the bumps are poor in adjustment of themselves and are easy to jam when the spiral and the innerbody move relative to each other, so that the lubricants are needed, thereby causing the hidden trouble of polluting the beauty cream.
The patent numbered CN201533649U discloses a powder stick tube, including an A-shell, a spiral, an innerbody and a cup, wherein the A-shell is sleeved outside the periphery of the spiral and is fixed with the spiral; the spiral is sleeved outside the periphery of the innerbody and is axially fixed with the innerbody; the cup is inside the innerbody and is provided with a bulge; and the innerbody is provided with an axial straight slot. A spiral guide groove is provided on the inner wall of the spiral; the bulge of the cup passes through the straight slot on the innerbody to fall into the guide groove of the spiral; and the spiral and the innerbody are axially fixed in the following way: an outward expanding ring is provided at the top of the innerbody, wherein the outer diameter of the expanding ring is greater than the inner diameter of the spiral, and the top of the spiral is adjacent to the lower side of the expanding ring; and a ring of plate-like bulge is provided on the circumference of the innerbody, wherein the plate-like bulge is between the innerbody and the spiral and is in an arc shape along the axial section of the innerbody and the spiral.
In the solution above, because the ring of the plate-like bulge is formed on the circumference of the innerbody, wherein the plate-like bulge is between the innerbody and the spiral and is in an arc shape along the axial section of the innerbody and the spiral, an expanding force may be generated between the innerbody and the spiral so as to ensure the generation of a certain torsion and a lubricant and smooth hand feeling, thereby reducing the use of lubricants.
In the structure above, through adding the plate-like bulge, it provides the expanding force generated between the spiral and the innerbody, so as to reduce the use of lubricants, whereas, the A-shell and the spiral are still fixed by glue. During production, it is likely to pollute the beauty cream, so that such hidden trouble such as the deterioration of the beauty cream may exist.